I found you, My sister
by elibear
Summary: Naruto is having increasing nightmares until he sent on a mission where his nightmare girl is a dream. Naruhina Kiba/OC the first two chapters may suck but the further the story gets the better the chapters trust me.
1. Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto in any way.

-Naruto's Room-

"_Hey come on pass the ball down here naru chan!" a little girl said grinning, her hair was black her skin was a prominent yellow and wolf ears sat on top of her head as if they were resting._

"_Here Eli chan catch!" a young naruto threw a bright ball at the wolf girl._

"_I caught it brother I caught it!" the girl laughed as pink graced the bridge of her nose._

"_Good job sis." Naruto smiled…this smile was unlike his goofy ones this was a smile of true happiness. Just as he was smiling darkness filled the air red and purple lights flashed through and the young girl was shrieking._

"_Naru-chan help!" the girl was frantic the purple lights consumed her and she was gone._

"_Eli chan!" naruto cried "Eli! I'm sorry!" naruto kept crying, until the red lights consumed him as well._

Naruto awoke from his bed tears in his eyes; this was the fifth nightmare this week the same one kept repeating itself but this was the first time that the words brother and sister were exchanged between the children, it was nearly six o clock time to get ready for his day.

"What's happening these dreams still coming" naruto was exhausted he hasn't got a full nights rest this week, he's afraid to sleep.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" a voice said through his room window.

"Who's there!" naruto was frightened but soon realized it was an anbu black op shinobi.

"Lady tsunade would like to see you." The ninja said.

"Hmm I wonder what granny wants?" naruto pondered.

"Don't ever disrespect our hokage like that!" the ninja snapped.

"I'll say whatever I want to!" naruto responded harshly.

"Whatever just go" the ninja snapped. "Don't let me catch you talking about the hokage in such a way again." The ninja sped off.

"He's lucky I'm too tired to knock his block off." Naruto yawned and headed for tsunade's office.

-Tsunade's Office. -

"Hey grandma you wanted to see me?" naruto roared obnoxiously to tsunade.

"Naruto, glad you made it" tsunade smiled. "Please sit"

"_What granny tsunade…isn't beating me or scowling at me for calling her grandma? Why so happy am I dreaming ?" _naruto thought but it was best to keep his mouth shut.

"Naruto I have a mission for you but let's wait for your team first." Tsunade said peacefully.

"Who's on my team granny?" naruto put his arms behind his head.

"Oh, Hinata and Kiba" tsunade smiled as she sorted papers.

"What? Hinata I don't mind but Kiba? He's such an ass!" naruto whined. "Every mission he always has that mutt he's so annoying!"

"Oh calm down naruto besides yes there will be three of you heading out for the mission but four of you are coming back from the mission." Tsunade smiled.

"What do mean four of us coming back?" naruto asked. "Are we bringing someone to the village granny?"

"Yes you Hinata and Kiba are bringing a special girl to konoha." Tsunade smiled.

_Knock, knock_

"Enter please" tsunade said still smiling sweetly.

"Uhm…lady tsunade you wanted to see us?" Hinata crept through the door with Kiba behind her.

"Yeah are we on a mission or something?" Kiba questioned.

"No she just wanted us here for tea and cookies Kiba." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Shut up idiot!" Kiba sneered.

"Boys please." Tsunade said, her smile was gone but you could still hear the peace and happiness in her voice. "You will be going on a mission to a small village far back called the land of roses."

"The land of roses? I've never heard of that place before." Hinata silently said.

"It's a land quite far from konoha... a two week trip if you're fast enough." Tsunade handed Kiba a map.

"Two weeks? Come on granny what if pervy sage comes to village and he can't find me! What's so special about this girl anyway?" naruto pouted, he usually gets pumped for missions but since sasuke left the village all he wants to do is train with pervy sage.

"What girl?" Kiba asked "Is she part of the mission?"

"Yes, the girl you are bringing to our village is part of the mission…well she is the mission I want you three to go to the land of roses to retrieve a girl by the name of Eli." Tsunade pulled a picture out of a file. "Here's her picture."

The girl Eli was a sight to be seen her skin was a light yellow but she didn't look sickly, her eyes a deep blue exactly like naruto's eyes, her hair was long and black with blue hues and two wolf like ears graced the top of her head, she wore a tan jacket with blue bottoms with her kunai pack and all. She was the most unique gorgeous thing any of the kids ever seen.

Naruto stopped in sheer amazement _"This is the same girl in my dreams…Eli-chan"_

"W-wow, I've never seen someone like that before." Hinata stuttered "She's really pretty, but does she have some kind of condition?"

"No nothing at all, she's perfectly normal, her appearance is part of her kenkagenkai we do not know the name of her clan but her village will leader will tell you when you arrive." Tsunade said smiling. "Okay pack your thing and head out…dismissed."

"_Finally…after so long, he deserves to know the truth." _Tsunade folded papers on her desk still smiling her smile.

"Thanks granny." Naruto sighed…he knew that this is the girl that he's been dreaming of, he's sure of it.


	2. Getting Started

-Front gates of konoha-

"_Eli chan…whoever you are I'm coming" naruto thought. He wondered about this Eli girl who was she? Why was naruto dreaming of her? _

"_Naru chan pass the ball over here!" naruto remembered the dream, remembered that smile like he's seen it before. _

"N-naruto kun is something wrong?" Hinata blushed as she struggled for her words.

"Yeah Hinata I'm fine…are you okay? Your face is red…are you sick?" naruto examined hinata's face up close which made her face blush harder.

"Yeah you look feverish" naruto touched her head, "Your face is warm too, are you sure you're okay." Naruto asked Hinata.

"Y-yeah I'm fine n-naruto kun" Hinata backed away still blushing hard.

"Okay…" naruto was reassured. _"Wow she's weird." He thought._

"Okay now that naruto's done playing doctor let's get the mission going." Kiba looked at the map. "Land of roses huh? That is a pretty far distance, well at least we won't have a problem finding the girl, and she's not hard to miss." Kiba looked at her picture he started to blush, "Not at all."

"What's that supposed to mean huh?" naruto yanked the picture from his hand "Just because she looks different than us you think you have the right to say something like that!" Naruto growled and tried to regain his composure Kiba slowly backed up akamaru gave a concerned yelp. "Naruto…Are you sure you're okay? I'm sorry if I offended you I didn't mean it like that I really do apologize." Kiba put his hand on naruto's shoulder "Do you know this Eli girl naruto?" Kiba questioned calmly.

"I- I don't know." Naruto sighed "I've been having these dreams about her and I don't know why." Naruto dropped to the ground "These dreams always start out happy with me and her playing with a ball, a Frisbee or some kind of toy and then they suddenly become dark and twisted and always ends with her disappearing…And me just watching." Naruto pounded the ground with his fist tears were about to escape from his eyes before his teammates hugged him when that happened naruto knew that this journey would be okay he knew his friends would be there for him when they would finally meet this Eli character in person. "Don't worry naruto I've got your back man" Kiba patted naruto on the back and helped him up from the ground, "N-naruto I don't want to see you like that again so if you need someone to talk to I'm always here." Hinata blushed and smiled sweetly. "Thank you both." Naruto smiled and got some of his regular hyper activeness back in his voice "To the land of roses we go!" he yelled in excitement with his big goofy smile on his face. "Yahoo!" Kiba yelled with naruto in an equally excited tone. "Let's get going." Hinata said with a smile and followed her two teammates who were running and yelling way past the konoha borders.


End file.
